The present invention refers to the use of vegetal material selected from Trichilia for the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions.
Medicinal plants known as catuaba have recognized pharmaceutical use due to its aphrodisiac activities, as a tonic and in the treatment of physical and mental fatigues.
Phytotherapic formulations prepared from such plants extracts are already known from the prior art, in which these specific extracts may used alone or in association with other medicinal plant extracts, such as the Brazilian shrub (Paullinia cupana). Several alternative formulations comprising extracts from other catuaba species have already been disclosed in the art, all of them being related to the tonic activity of this particular group of plants.
The present invention refers to the use of vegetal material selected from Trichilia for the preparation of pharmaceutical formulations showing vasodilating and analgesic activities.
In another aspect the present inventions is directed to pharmaceutical compositions presenting vasodilating, analgesic or sexual stimulating activities comprising a vegetal material selected from Trichilia as the active ingredient.